Etreinte Douloureuse
by MadMeary
Summary: Tu te mouvais gracieusement, si naturellement que cela paraissait irréel.


**Tout comme pour Soirée au bord du lac, petit one-shot écrit pour évacuer mon stress. Comme toujours tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Étreinte douloureuse**

Tu dansais dans ses bras, tu ne les avais pas quitté depuis le début de soirée. Tu te mouvais gracieusement, si naturellement que cela paraissait irréel. Ton cavalier, si l'on pouvait le nommer ainsi, avait deux pieds gauches, et se mélangeait souvent les pinceaux dans ses pas. Au lieu de te contrarier, cela semblait t'amuser, à en juger par les sourires qui se dessinaient sur ton visage. De là où je me situais, je discernais très clairement l'envie dans les iris de l'aînée des Hyuga. Tout comme moi elle souffrait de vous voir enlacés. Je ne savais pas si tu l'avais remarqué toi aussi, j'avais l'impression que tu n'étais plus dans le même monde que moi.

Tu étais ravissante dans ta robe bleue nuit, tes cheveux blonds flottaient au gré de tes gestes, tes yeux que tu avais sublimé d'un trait d'eye-liner, et tes lèvres peintes d'un rouge cerise, te donnaient des allures d'une fille sortie tout droit d'un tableau d'un artiste. Aucune autre filles ne t'arrivaient à la cheville ce soir, et je le jalousais de t'avoir dans ses bras. J'étais fou de rage qu'il soit celui que tu avais choisi pour être ton partenaire quand il n'en était pas digne.

Je le détestais aussi parce qu'il me ressemblait, tout comme moi il avait des cheveux blonds, même si les siens étaient plus courts que les miens. Ses iris étaient bleus d'une teinte plus sombre que les miens, mais tout de même bleu. Pourtant malgré ces point communs, tu ne me regardais jamais comme tu le regardais lui. Tu te tenais toujours à une distance respectueuse lorsque tu me parlais, tu étais presque toujours collée à lui lorsque tu t'adressais à lui.

Qu'avait-il de plus que moi pour que tu le préfères ? Était-ce parce qu'il était plus jeune que nous ? Était-ce son irréfutable optimisme qui t'attirait vers lui comme le soleil, était-ce sa capacité à pardonner, qui était quasi infinie, ou son sourire qui te faisait fondre ? J'aurais pu continuer à énumérer des dizaines de raisons qui pouvaient justifier ton attirance envers lui. Autant de raisons qui me faisait le détester davantage.

Naruto, son prénom à lui tout seul suffisait à faire bouillir mon sang. Le fils du président du pays du feu. Lui qui avait le mot « idiot » écrit sur son front et le sourire qui allait avec. Tu étais la fille du chef de l'état du vent, et même si vous étiez du même rang, tu méritais mieux que lui. Je n'étais que le fils du premier ministre du pays de la terre, mais j'étais plus intelligent, plus séduisant, et plus mature que lui. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être ce que tu recherchais chez un homme.

A une musique rock succéda un slow, ton cavalier te chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et je n'eus pas besoin de les voir pour deviner que tes joues s'étaient empourprées. Tu logeas ensuite ta tête au creux de son cou et je grimaçais de dégoût face à cette scène dégoulinante de tendresse.

Je fermais les yeux pour ne plus avoir à endurer ce spectacle qui m'était insupportable. C'était dans mes bras que tu aurais dû valser, eux auraient rendu justice à tes talents de danseuse , dans mon cou que tu aurais dû placer ta tête. J'aurais dû être celui à qui tu offrais ses sourires, celui qui allumait la lumière dans tes iris, celui que tout les hommes jalousaient.

Au lieu de cela j'étais celui qui était jaloux, celui qui à chacune de nos rencontres espérait que tu réalises enfin que j'existais, celui qui cherchait le moindre prétexte pour te retenir et te garder en ma compagnie lorsque par la force des choses tu étais contrainte de me parler.

La musique prit à nouveau fin, et en soulevant mes paupières je te vis te diriger à l'extérieur, toujours en compagnie de Naruto. En ayant assez vu pour la soirée, j'attrapais au vol une coupe de champagne que transportait un serveur, le bu d'une traite, avant de le reposer sur le plateau. Je quittais ensuite moi aussi la salle, mais par une porte différente de celle que vous aviez emprunté. Je sentis sur moi le regard envieux de la plus vieille des Hyuga, il me semblait qu'elle s'appelait Hinata. Visiblement elle aussi désirait s'en aller d'ici, mais elle n'avait pas mon courage et était donc forcée de rester ici, aux côtés d'un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle, et qui lui ressemblait, probablement son frère.

En quittant le bâtiment dans lequel avait lieu cette réception pour les enfants des représentants des divers pays, ainsi que ceux de leur premier ministre, et ministres, j'étais parfaitement conscient du savon que me passerait Kurotsuchi, la fille du chef de Tsuchi no Kuni, notre pays, le lendemain matin. Elle allait, à un moment ou un autre, s'apercevoir de mon absence et ne pas apprécier qu'au vu de ma position, je me sois éclipsé sans rien dire. Je m'en moquais, de mon rang, de l'image que j'étais supposé donner. Je voulais être loin d'eux, je voulais boire jusqu'à ce que je ne me rappelle plus de rien. Je voulais effacer cette soirée de ma mémoire, rayer de mon esprit sa beauté, anéantir cette image de bonheur qu'elle dégageait. Je voulais réduire en cendre mes sentiments que moi Deidara, j'éprouvais pour Temari.


End file.
